


Mixed With A Bit Of Intellect

by signofthesky



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bar, First Meeting, M/M, Modern AU, Newsies - Freeform, or maybe new friends, race needs more friends, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signofthesky/pseuds/signofthesky
Summary: Prompt: “When you told me your name I thought you were joking because it’s fucking awful and I made a joke about it and things got awkward really fast”





	Mixed With A Bit Of Intellect

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m gonna try a chaptered fic we’re gonna see how it goes! my tumblr is andrichardson i’m always open for requests! enjoy xoxo

Racetrack Higgins taps his foot methodically to the beat of whatever 70’s rock song is playing in the bar. He picks up the frosted glass tumbler that was set in front of him by an overly attentive bartender. Vanilla Absolut on the rocks sloshes as he tilts it back and forth. Mush and Blink had ditched him just a few minutes ago, insisting that he “makes an effort to meet someone other than our asshole friends”. They gave him no choice in the matter, either. As soon as Mush said that he snatched Blink’s hand and led him out the front door. 

He takes a moment to survey his surroundings. To his left are a half dozen leather topped bar stools, to his right are four more. A large slab of black marble countertop accented with specks of white and silver sits in front of him. Race is the only one occupying the entire establishment, save for the lone bartender. She makes a move to speak to him. 

“So, your friends ditched you?” She asks quietly as she rubs at a stray splotch of alcohol with her damp rag. 

“Uh, yeah, seems like it. Said they wanted me to be more social and all that shit,” Race says with a wry smile. He takes a sip of his drink. 

“You’re in luck. Here comes Spot,” She says, a large grin taking over her face. 

Race pauses, confused about what she meant. Behind him the door opens and closes and footsteps start towards the bar. 

“What kind of name is Spot?” He asks quickly. She laughs briskly before shaking her head. She exits via a small opening that separates the two sections of the place then goes to greet someone.

“Hey, Smalls!” The man exclaims. 

Race whips out his phone to begin typing to the groupchat consisting of himself and the two idiots that left him here. 

‘Plz don’t make me stay here. They all have weird names’ He hits send. 

‘Your nickname is literally Race. Shut up’ Mush replies simply. 

Race rolls his eyes and swallows the entirety of his drink in one gulp. He’s going to need it.


End file.
